Mine and only mine
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: Allen goes through his daily life in silence not really caring that much for anyone but still caring none the less but there is one person who adores and that person is none other than Lavi Bookman. But he barely notices him as much as he would like to. Be mine please be mine. Lavi x Allen Laven boy x boy rated T don't like don't read


**Candy: So hey another story yay~!  
Lavi: …**

 **Allen: …**

 **Choco: ...**

 **Candy: …I think we're getting out of hand**

 **Lavi: I don't know I think one more could help you know?**

 **Candy: ._.  
Allen: Or you know, you can always chill?**

 **Candy: Ahahahaha what are you talking about**

 **Choco: what is this 'chill?'**

 **Allen: Yall need jesus**

 **Candy: TRUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

 **Choco: Anyways back to the story where Allen is going to be a bit Yandere in this story and guess who's the lover?**

 **Lavi: Me?**

 **Candy: Ding ding ding! We have a winner!  
Lavi: .-. I'm going to fucking die**

 **Candy: Lavi do the disclaimer we have to get this death on the road!  
Lavi: What!**

 **Candy: Wat?**

 **Lavi: … Candy &Choco doesn't own us or anything of D. Gray-Man**

 **Candy &Choco: ONWARDS TO DEATH ROAD~!  
Lavi: *Cries***

As Allen walked down the road to his school, which was awfully close to his house, he had a skip in his feet walking to school. He wasn't excited for school per say but he was really excited to see Lavi his boyfriend. Lavi has yet to know they're in a relationship but he always liked playing around like that even if it hurts him inside no matter what. As Allen walked into the school he remembered his routine. He wouldn't see Lavi until passing period from first to second. Because would Lavi would usually get here right when the bell rings or a few minutes before the bell. So Allen would do the same but would use the side exit instead. As Allen walked to his first period class he said hello to the people he knew from the years before and were nice to him or to the people he knows now and has them for other classes, but it isn't like he's friends with them.

As he arrived in class and greeted his partner for the class and sat down. As the teacher gave them instructions and class work. Allen then begun on his work trying his best to be sociable and talking to his classmates and as he finished his work he began to slowly pack, not rushing out of the class like the other kids after a finished packing he slowly walked out and slowly walked out. ' _A minute has already passed_ ' Allen thought as he kept on strolled down the hallway. As Lavi then appeared into view Allen began to walk normal speed. Lavi then smiled and waved at him and Allen waved back smiling and Allen walked to his second period in his normal speed again.

As he entered his second period class he saw that everyone was outside and hardly anyone inside so he sat in his assigned seat and waited patiently. And as his friend Lou Fa arrived he began to talk to her. Two other of his friends arrived and sat close since it was their assigned seats, Rikei and Shifu. As the teacher began to teach and give work to the students the group began to talk again while finishing their work. As the period flew by with the group talking they turned in their work as the bell rung and Allen headed out with Lou Fa to their next class. Allen speed walked with Lou Fa and split up half way there and Allen continued to speed walk to their next class and he walked to the stairs going down and pretended to look at the view. As he saw Lavi from the corner of his eye he turned and saw Lavi, Lenalee and Moa walking to down the stairs. Lavi and Lenalee waved to him as Moa gave him a piece sign. Allen waved back and did a piece sign back to Moa and after they were all out of view Allen walked into his class which was right next to the stair case. As third period slowly ticked by because all the chatting the students were having with the teacher Allen tried to talk as well not wanting to look like a bad student. As the bell finally rung he walked out of the class and went upstairs to his fourth period class and he was one of the first few to enter the class. He sat down and took out his packet of work for the class and began working on it since the teacher gave them a school week to complete it and it was already Thursday. As the class ticked on by his friend Lenalee and Fou arrived having the same class as him and the bell rang. The teacher stood chatting with the students and they did the packets as the teacher stood watching them and doing some problem if they needed help. As the time ticked on slowly and they did their work Fou commented how slow the class goes and how she hates this class. Allen disagreed this class was easier than other classes and he teaches in a way that he can learn. But soon the bell did ring and he got up and left to go eat.

He rushed through the hallways and reached the stairs to go down since he was on the third floor. He quickly went down the stairs faster than others and made it to see other classmates in the band that he was in. He saw Kanda, Suman, Johnny, and Miranda. Allen cut behind them to get ahead and tried to chat with them only to be silently pushed out of the conversation. Allen then went ahead in the line since everyone walks so slowly and he could easily cut them without them even noticing. Allen soon made it inside the building since the line was from inside to outside for all the students could eat. And then Allen went down one of the 5 lanes inside and got the food he wanted and quickly exited. He made sure to get a packet of grapes and an apple. He then walked to the 'band table' and saw Lavi. He sat down next to him since that was the only spot that was open and was glad that it was the only spot. He then gave the grapes to Lavi and he smiled and said thanks before continuing eating. The group was talking about something but Allen could care less he was able to sit next to Lavi and turned to Lavi pretending to be attention to the conversation, but was looking at Lavi and when Lavi would turn to him, Allen would talk to the person next to Lavi in a quick attempt to pretend he wasn't staring. Then Marie arrived and sat down as well since some people left the table. Allen told Lavi if he could give Marie his apple and saw that everyone was giving their apple's to Marie since everyone knew how much Marie loved apples and apple slices. Lavi then grabbed the apple and gave it to Marie and Marie said thanks. Allen then saw Link arrived and Allen gave Link his orange juice and saw others doing the same. It's just a thing the band does, give things to others in the band when they knew they like it.

Lavi soon got up after he finished his food and went to the band room. Allen stayed longer not wanting to seem to be following Lavi. After a while Fou and Lenalee arrived with their food and sat down as well. Allen then finished his food and stuck around to talk for a bit before getting up and going to the band room. Allen went inside the instrument room and put his backpack in the basket wall for belongings of band members. He then walked out of the room and went down the small hallway of 3 practice rooms. He then saw Lavi exit out of the restroom. ' _He seems to only use the restroom during lunch and after school. And now he's going to drink water.'_ Allen thought as Lavi looked at him and then walked over to the water fountain in the hallway and bent over to drink water since he was so tall. _'Ass, is a meh.'_ Allen thought as he looked at it but quickly looked away when he got up. Allen walked away pretending to have a location in mine as he knew Lavi was looking at him. Allen then walked back since Lavi already looked away and was walking away. Allen then walked up to him and began a conversation. Since Lavi already did at the lunch table but it didn't stay alive for very long. Lavi turned to him and added to the conversation. But it soon died off. Allen followed him not wanting to talk to anyone else. Since hardly anyone liked him that much. And he mostly hangs out with Fou and she's busy at the moment. Lavi then commented on something again and no one was around so he assumed it was for him.

"Oh yeah that seems fine. And Lavi aren't you going to practice your tenor drums or you Euphonium soli?" Allen asked since Lavi usually did practice during lunch.

"What? No I practice it enough as it is I don't think I need to practice some more." Lavi said turning to Allen after he got what he needed from his Euphonium locker.

"Well I don't know about that Euphonium." Allen said doing a side smile teasing Lavi.

"Hey you know I'm great at it and I've got this under my fingers." Lavi said boasting.

"Whatever you say Lavi. What ever you say." Allen said as he walked with Lavi.

"Yeah because I'm great!" Lavi boasted again.

"Uhuh. Sure~." Allen said as he kept on teasing Lavi, then Daisya, his section leader for the Tenor Saxophones.

"Eyyyyy~! Sup Lavi!" Daisya greeted as he shook Lavi's hand for a long period of time and they both made incredibly weird faces. Allen backed away not wanting to interfere with, what ever it was they were doing and stood to the side. Daisya soon let go and went to get his Alto Saxophone to practice his soli with Lavi and Miranda who also had the Flute soli with them for the ballad of their show. Allen wasn't in the show he had too many classes and to much homework to be going to band. And Band Couch Neah understood and considered him to still be apart of the band.

Lavi then began to do pull-ups on the pole that connected the three aisles of instrument lockers since they were three poles it was pretty steady and was at the top of the aisles. Lavi could reach it easily but Allen had to jump to do a pull up.

"I need to exercise more I'm getting fat." Lavi said as he poked his stomach and Allen looked at him with a 'are you fucking kidding me' face. Lavi looked up at him and raised an eye brow at him.

"What?" Lavi asked as he saw Allen's face.

"Oh really, if you're fat, then I'm a genius." Allen said sarcastically as Lavi just stared at him.

"What I am! I weigh 174 and am 6'2"." Lavi said as he poked his stomach again. Allen kept his face the same face and couldn't believe him.

"Lavi. I weighed 174 4 years ago what the fuck are you talking about." Allen said bluntly.

"Whoa really!? How much do you weigh now?" Lavi asked interested.

"I weigh 194 and I'm 5'8"." Allen simply and Lavi choked on air.

"Really?!" Lavi asked not believing him.

"Fucking duh. Why are you so surprised?" Allen asked knowing how much he usually eats and Lavi knows how much he eats. They had an unofficial date and Lavi paid a whole to his wallet.

"Well it's just that I'm shorter than my brother Deak and he weighs less than me and I find that surprising. So since you're shorter than me and weigh more than me it just kind of fuck's with my mind, you know?" Lavi explained as he touched his own stomach and moved his hands down his body sexily. ' _AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh!'_ Allen thought to himself as he kept a bored façade. Lavi then touched Allen's body and Allen moved away from his touch and Lavi stopped knowing when Allen didn't like something he would cut you.

"You have more muscle than your brother. And have you seen yourself. Look at me, and look at yourself." Allen said putting his hand on Lavi's lower back and stomach and then putting his hands between himself measuring the length.

"Well yeah I _know,_ it just fucks with me." Lavi said. Allen kept a bored façade but inside he was having a conversation with himself. _'Wow rude. Fucking cunt. No I'm just kidding love me damn it. You fucking slut.'_ Allen thought as he watched Lavi try to do some more pull ups again.

"How many can you do?" Lavi asked as he landed on his feet.

"Three to four at the most." Allen said, his father does make him exercise a lot.

"Same." Lavi said as he stopped at three not being able to do more. The bell soon rang and they got their things.

"You're going to sweat and smell like a pig in class watch." Allen said bluntly not being able to say it nicer.

"Yeah but I don't care." Lavi said walking with Allen to their classes. _'Well you should. Learn manners you fuck. Love me and I'll teach you.'_ Allen thought again as they continued to talk.

They walked to the side of the building and walked up the second set of stairs. Lavi stopped at the second floor while Allen continued and separated from Lavi. Allen went up the stairs and walked down the hallway and then turned left and walked down another hallway and then turned left again to walk down another hallway and made it to his class which was next to the stair case. As Allen arrived Daisya and Choaji arrived to class and sat separate from each other. Daisya sat with Choaji and Allen sat with some strangers. _'Fine I hated you anyways. Dirty sluts.'_ Allen thought as he looked up to the teacher to start the class. This was his favorite class out of all of his class other than band and they begun the lesson which is always a new thing to do in the class. The class passed by in a flash and Allen finished his project and put his stuff away early and waited for the bell to ring, and when it did he quickly walked out the class and rushed down the stairs next to him to the first floor. And then he took a left and then went straight to the stair case he came up to and waited for Lavi there since his class was there as well next to the stairs. When he saw Lavi he pretended he was waiting for the class to start and turned to see Lavi. Lavi smiled and waved and Allen did the same and walked into the class. The class had the agenda on the board and was there for you to do hour long work and then turn it in. The class ticked slowly and Allen was getting really sleepy but he needed one more class to go. So when the bell rung he groggily got up and walked to his seventh class while others went home. He walked up three stairs and waited for the teacher to come open the door and when he did fifteen minutes later he entered the class and began to talk to his good friend Road. The teacher gave them a packet to finish by the end of class and they begun to do their work with 4 other people that were good acquaintances and they had a good chat. The class soon ended after two hours and Allen began to pack up after finishing the work and Allen walked out of the class room and headed home. And when he did get home he opened the door to see his mother Anita making pastries to sell and chores for him to do. Allen quickly finished them and went to his room before his father Cross could get home.

 **Candy: So that's how his day** _ **usually**_ **goes**

 **Lavi: What do you mean by** _ **usually**_ **?**

 **Candy: Yeah just that.**

 **Allen: You guys act like I'm not here.**

 **Choco: Anyways questions that might be asked is that in this AU Allen doesn't have a curse but has his deformed arm for insecurity and Lavi has both his eyes.**

 **Lavi & Allen: *Gasp***

 **Choco: Yes but Allen has red hair in this story, for…reasons that are explained later**

 **Lavi: Uhuh**

 **Choco: Cross & Anita are his BIOLOGICAL parents in this story for improvisation and reasons that I cannot reveal yet. Lavi has 3 brothers and Allen has 3 sisters for reasons that are told later on in the story.**

 **Candy: Anyways Please review we want to know what you guys think about this~**


End file.
